Many new customer accounts opened by banks include one or more debit or credit cards associated with the account. New customer accounts are typically opened at branch locations whereas new cards are often issued by a centralized card services provider that is not physically near the bank branch. The card services provider fulfills the card request by printing and encoding the card, then mailing it to the branch or to the customer. The customer must then activate the card. This process involves delay and expense that is undesirable and may introduce unnecessary security risks.